


Ready To Come Clean

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, May/December Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a part of him that wish that John would just come out and tell everyone the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready To Come Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Since we don't know Derek's age, my head canon is that he is 25 years old.

John knew there were some that wouldn't be to happy about his choice in partner. He knew how they would see their relationship; an older man in power dating a much younger man. That was the furthest thing from the truth. It was love, pure and simple. And if anything, Derek had much more power than he did. After all the younger man was a werewolf and a former Alpha. So it wasn't like the Sheriff was taking advantage of Derek but that didn't stop him from hiding the fact they had been going out for almost a year.

Derek, of course, understood to a point. He knew that the pack might not be too happy about his choice in mate nor could Derek see Stiles welcoming him as his new stepfather. Yet, there was a part of him that wish that John would just come out and tell everyone the truth. It would solve a lot problems; including the stupid lies they had to make up to see one another. So, yes, Derek was ready to come clean but he knew he couldn't. John wasn't ready and he knew the Sheriff had a lot more at stake.

His lover was scared and Derek knew he had every right to be. But that didn't stop him from craving acceptance from both his pack and his lover's son. He could only hope that one day John would be ready to tell Stiles about their relationship. Until then he had another lie to make up in order to see his boyfriend. Maybe today he would tell Peter and Cora that he was going to Disneyland. That should give him a couple of hours. That was if Derek couldn't convince them not to tag along.

After all, it had been a couple of days since he last saw John and he was ready to ravish his lover. Even if meant coming out to Stiles by taking the Sheriff against the living room wall of the Stilinski house.


End file.
